1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf cup advertising device and method of assembly, and, in particular, the invention relates to a golf cup advertising device and method having an advertising insert with twist-on connectors.
2. Related Patent Application
A golf cup advertising device is described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 205,119; filed June 10, 1988 which is assigned to the assignee of this invention. This golf advertising device includes a cup having a plurality of spaced vertical holes and an advertising insert disc having a plurality of similarly spaced push-in snap prongs, which are received in the respective holes. A need still existed to provide a more positive means of attachment of the advertising insert disc to the cup.